The present invention relates to systems and methods for attracting attention, altering decision(s), or altering operation(s) of a sensing object(s) or entity/entities operating based on sensing capacities including an inflatable sensor attractive system (ISAS). In particular, exemplary embodiments can be operable for altering movement of an entity performing or associated with sensing such as a fixed structure, a mobile structure or a flying platform. Some embodiments can include a towed system that can be autonomously or remotely controlled. Embodiments can also include an airborne mobile system variant including a plurality of reflection structure sections and shapes adapted for attracting attention of sensor or search systems configured for sensing patterns including pattern recognition based electromagnetic or visual reflections from the structures and shapes. Some applications can include attracting attention of rescue forces or providing navigation objects useable with mobile structures such as aircraft, naval vessels (e.g., surface or submerged), space craft, or ground vehicles. Another embodiment can include radar reflective structures (selective or otherwise), inflatable mobile objects with a tracking system(s), guidance system(s), and various payloads associated with aspects of attractive, operations, or movement altering system(s).
At least some embodiments of the invention can increase effectiveness of acting as ISAS to more advanced guidance or pattern recognition sensor systems, including mobile object with guidance, propulsion, payload, and sensor system that can detect multiple radio frequencies (RF) and distinguish among varying infrared (IR) signatures. Embodiments of the invention can increase the likelihood that a mobile object with guidance, propulsion, payload, and sensor system targets the ISAS by detecting and transmitting a variety of mobile object-specific RFs or other electromagnetic spectrum sensor outputs. Additionally, embodiments of the invention, once inflated, may retain a specific shape and contain certain structures along the ISAS that mimic an IR signature of an object of interest, (e.g. a ship), causing such a mobile object with guidance, propulsion, payload, and sensor system that can distinguish between IR signatures to lock on to the ISAS instead of the mobile object's intended objective or track a particular object such as the ISAS that is deployed for reasons such as requesting rescue.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an ISAS including radar reflective structures can be tethered to a stern of a ship. Upon detecting a mobile object with guidance, propulsion, payload, and sensor system, the ISAS can be rapidly inflated in a direction away from the ship. Once extended, the radar reflective material takes a shape in which the IR signature mimics that of a ship. The IR signature, in addition to RF emissions from the ISAS, causes the incoming mobile object with guidance, propulsion, payload, and sensor system to target the ISAS and not the ship or structure of interest.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the ISAS associated with mobile objects with guidance, propulsion, payload, and sensor system can be tethered to one or more Unmanned Ariel Vehicles (UAVs). This exemplary ISAS may act or operate in the same way as described above; however, in this embodiment, the UAV(s) can maneuver the ISAS a greater distance from the ship or move the ISAS with respect to a specific identified sensing entity such as another particular ship, another UAV, another airborne object, a space object etc. to alter attraction functions or sensor signatures of the ISAS.
In some embodiments, an exemplary ISAS can be detached to provide attractive or remote alternation of movement/operation at a distance from a platform such as a ship. This capacity can provide desired functionality and capability remotely with remote control, independent power, communication, sensor, guidance, and propulsion/movement systems.
Advantages of various embodiments of the invention include providing a capability for ships to attract attention or alter operation of entities sensing the ISAS in various situations. For example, a small boat or a ship in distress that is in a busy shipping lane at night can deploy an exemplary ISAS system which then generates an electronic signature or improved radar cross section (as well as other wavelengths used by sensor systems such as infrared or night vision systems) which then draw large ship attention to avoid a collision or navigation hazard. Various embodiments can be used on fixed sites similar to a mobile lighthouse as well as other types of mobile objects such as ground vehicles or stranded parties on land. It can also be used as a distress communication system that can advise ships that normal navigational protocols, like the rules on smaller ships being required to maneuver to avoid collision or cross the path of much larger ships like supertankers, do not apply. Embodiments of the invention can also be used for other mobile applications such as trucks or land based sites as well as space based applications.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.